Monster Hunter Frontier G3
Monster Hunter Frontier G 3 Discussion Monster Hunter Frontier G3 - XBOX360 = }} |Release Dates = Japan (PC, Xbox 360) - October 16, 2013 Japan (PS3) - November 20, 2013 Japan (Wii U) - December 11, 2013 |Systems = PC, Xbox 360, PS3, WiiU, PS Vita |Official Websites = http://www.mhf-g.jp/preview/g3/ |Flagship Monsters = Baruragaru |Generation = Frontier |Monsters = Baruragaru, Zerureusu |Weapons = Sword and Shield, Dual Sword, Great Sword, Long Sword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow }} Gallery File:FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 001.png|Baruragaru File:FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|Zerureusu File:MHFG3-Fatalis Teaser.jpg|G-Rank Fatalis File:FrontierGen-Altera Armor (Blademaster) Render 2.png|Zerureusu Armor Set File:FrontierGen-Altera Armor (Gunner) Render 2.png|Zerureusu Armor Set Zerureusu (white rathalos).jpg File:FrontierGen-Sutoroma Armor (Gunner) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Bow 007 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hammer 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield 007 Render 001.png File:Box Art-MHF-G PS3 Textless.jpg Baruragaru 1.jpg Baruragaru 2.jpg File:Box Art-MHF-G3 PC XBOX360 Textless.jpg Baru D Paralysis.jpg Baru D P7.jpg Baru D P9.jpg Baru & V P1.jpg Baru and V Drome P3.jpg Baru D P27.jpg Baru Jungle P5.jpg Videos Monster Hunter Frontier G3.1 This update introduces the Hunter Partner (パートナー). This feature adds a partner for your hunter which, unlike rastas, will hunt with you instead of being given to others to use. To get a partner, you must enter the Rasta Hall and speck to the felyne to the left of the counter, then proceed to speak to one of the elite rastas. Depending on who you speck too, will depend on what weapon your partner will have equipped, so say you speck to Frau, the dual sword rasta, if you get your partner from her, the partner will have a pair of duals equipped. Whether this weapon type can be changed later on is unknown. Once you get your partner, you can change what they look like, and you can choose if you want a male or a female partner. Partners have a in-depth system of their own, in where you can give them your equipment but unlike with rastas, you cannot share equipment, and if you give them a weapon or armor piece, you CAN NOT get it back, so be very careful. Partners have priority over rastas, but can be turned off so you don't use them. They have a new ranking system of their own also, Partner Rank (PR) and another ranking system called PRP, however it is unsure how that part works. Partners seem to have set stats for their level, and can have skills and ability's bought for them using Guild Donation Points (GDP) in a similar way to the rastas. The ability's that can be bought are Traps, lifepowders (and other status healing powders), horns and knives, all costing over 1,000 GDP. Just like when Felynes (FU,P3RD & MH4) and Shakalakas (Tri and 3U) gather things and then you get given them at the end of quests, the Partners share this feature, giving you extra monster parts and other scavenged items found during the quest. The trailer seems to have a sneak peek of G-Rank Fatalis and is set to release on January 8, 2014. Gallery File:MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 001.png File:MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 002.png File:MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 003.png File:MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 004.png File:MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 005.png File:MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 006.png File:MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 007.png Videos Monster Hunter Frontier G3.2 A teaser Image is seen in the official website for an upcoming new Monster. It is hinted to be another Burst Species like Zerureusu. It is set to release around February 2014. Gallery File:MHFG3.2-Meraginasu Teaser.jpg|Meraginasu teaser File:FrontierGen-Meraginasu Render 001.png|Meraginasu File:MHFG-Meraginasu Attacks 001.png File:MHFG-Meraginasu Weapons Image 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Meragi Armor (Blademaster) Render 2.jpg File:FrontierGen-Meragi Armor (Gunner) Render 2.jpg File:MHFG-Meraginasu Next Update.jpg File:MHFG-Meraginasu Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHFG-Meraginasu Heavy Bowgun Screenshot 001.jpg 02-13-2014 Famitsu Meraginasu Info.png Videos Category:Games